Szpony i topory (część 1)/Scenariusz
Czkawka: Śledzik, płonące głazy! Śledzik: Widzisz? Mówiłem, że będzie co jeść. Astrid: Szykujcie się! Teraz pójdą strzały. Ryker: Rr… Rrrarr! Czkawka: To co? Może uwolnijmy kumpli? Dagur: Jak ci powtarzam. Przestań ich lekceważysz. A ty co robisz? WAŻYSZ ICH SOBIE LEKCE! Ryker: Jestem przekonany, że mają szpiega. Ktoś zdradza im nasz każdy ruch. Heathera: Wybacz, Smarku, ale muszę. Sączysmark: Hakokieł! Aaa! Mieczyk: No proszę, proszę. Co za wstyd. Szpadka: Nie dość, że spadł, to jeszcze piszczy jak prosiak. Aaa! Sączysmark: Ją to co? Ją ratujesz? Bardzo jesteś fajny, smoku,. Szpadka: Wiem, że nie jestem taka silna i nieznośna jak twój pańcio, ale spróbuj mnie choć trochę słuchać. Dobra? Aaa! Aaa! Dagur: Mamy ich! Wciągać na pokład. Łowca: Mocniej! Szpadka: Ta. Niech żyją chłopaki. Sączysmark: Bo chłopaki co? Chłopaki są najlepsze. Dobrze mówię, bracie? Mieczyk: Bardzo dobrze. Szpadka: Hej, jak skończycie sobie nawzajem słodzić, zbierajmy się stąd, dobra? Sączysmark: Przyjacielu? Mieczyk: Przyjacielu? To było, no słów mi zabrakło. Szpadka: Ej! Zeskakuj z mojego smoka. Mieczyk: Yy, kochana… Bo ja i Smark polatamy trochę razem. Chcemy się po napawać zwycięstwem. Do twarzy ci z Hakokłem. Nie obrażaj się. Szpadka: Och. Chodź, zostawmy ich. Ryker: Zastrzelić ją. Astrid: Kolce, Wichura, ale nie przesadź. Heathera: Wybacz mi, piękna, musimy się trochę poświęcić. Wszystko będzie dobrze, ledwo cię drasnęła. Ryker: A skąd ty się tam wzięłaś? Heathera: Masz coś do mnie to słucham! Ryerk: Przestajesz mi się podobać, dziewczynko. Heathera: Tak? I wzajemnie. Zdradziłeś moją pozycję. Zostawiłeś mnie tak kompletnie samą. Ryker: Ha! Dagur: No już, już, broń w dół, nie szalejemy. Ryker: Hyh. Ty śmiesz wyzywać mnie od szaleńców? Dagur: To może ujmę to inaczej. Jeśli choć jeden włos spadnie mej siostry z głowy, wbiję ci na sztort. I wyplotę sobie z twoich żeber pierwszorzędne cymbały. Łowca: Kierujemy się na wyspę, panie. Ryker: A czyj to rozkaz? Łowca: Viggo. Czeka na nas. Ryker: I dobrze. Już on się wami zajmie. Dagur: Uuuu… Heathera: Wiesz coś o tym Viggo? Dagur: Eee… Tyle wiem, że jest przeciwieństwem Rykusia. Heathera: Jak to? Dagur: Kulturalny, bystry, a kiedy mówię „bystry” obawiam się, że bystrzejszy ode mnie. Co przyznać mi idzie z trudem, bo jak to tak? Jak to ująć? Hehehe. Przydałby się chyba jakiś dowód. Hehe. No może by był… Hehe… bystrzejszy ode mnie. Proszę cię. Heathera: Ryker coś o nim wspominał? Dagur: Niewiele. Zdaje się, że trzęsie przed nim portkami. Przed własnym, młodszym braciszkiem. Śmieszne. Rodzinka powinna się kochać, nie? Heathera: Ach! Eee… Dagur: Tak się cieszę, że cię tu mam. Że tak płyniemy. Brat z siostrą. A coś ty tam, panienko, robiła? Haha! Mam cię! Hashaha! A się dałaś nabrać. Dobra. Pora poznać pana Viggo Czarcioustego. Hehehehe. Łuu. Łuu. Już się boję. Ojej, ale mam dreszcze-e-e-e. Sączysmark: A widziałeś minę tego Rykera? Hahaha. Ja krzyczę: Miecz! Teraz! A ty wtedy,… Mieczyk: Twe życzenie mym rozkazem, Smarku. I wtedy… Sączysmark i Mieczyk: Bum! Hehehe. Astrid: Musimy ratować Heatherę. Mało dzisiaj brakowało. Gdyby nie Wichura, Czkawka… Czkawka: Ja chciałem ją ratować dawno temu, ale ktoś mi wmówił, że… Astrid: No wiem, ja wiem, ale wtedy to było co innego. Czkawka: Tak? Astrid: Zrobiło się niebezpiecznie. Czkawka: Od początku było niebezpiecznie. Astrid: Ale teraz to już jakiś obłęd. Ona nawet nie zdążyła jeszcze poznać tego całego Viggo. Czkawka: No i bardzo dobrze. Bo ten cały Viggo jest przywódcą Łowców i jeśli go dopadniemy, jego wielka armia zostanie na lodzie. Prędzej czy później się rozpadnie. Sączysmark: Hahahaha. Jesteś ostry jak miecz, bracie. Mieczyk: A ty sączysmarki jak mała dzidzia. Astrid: Słuchaj, jeśli coś jej się stanie… Czkawka: Co jej się stanie? Nic się jej nie stanie. Jest sprytna i bystra, i Astrid, i gdyby serio miałoby coś pójść nie tak, ma pod ręką Szpicrutę. Z resztą wyobraź sobie, że nagle wpadamy ją stamtąd wyciągnąć. Rozumiesz? Nie dałaby się. Dziewczyna wie co robi. Sączysmark: Łuusia! Mieczyk i Sączysmark: Hahahaha! Niech żyje ubaw! Sączysmark: Ja cię, Thorze. Mieczyk i Sączysmark: Serio to powiedziałeś? W tym samym momencie? Sączysmark: Łuu! Słuchaj, czy my czytamy sobie w myślach? Mieczyk: Chyba jakby tak, bo też o tym pomyślałem. Sączysmark: Wiesz co to znaczy? Mieczyk: Że nie… nie mam pojęcia. Sączysmark: Staliśmy się, bracie, najlepszymi przyjaciółmi. Mieczyk: Co? Nigdy nie miałem najlepszego przyjaciela. Znajomkowie byli, ale przyjaciel? Sączysmark: To teraz masz. No już, chodź tu do mknie. Ale tym razem zupełnie szczerze. Mieczyk: Dobrze jest? Dobrze? Szczerze? Z mojej strony szczerze. Astrid: Błagam, możecie się, proszę, gdzie indziej?! Nie słyszę własnych myśli! Mieczyk: Hej, może chodźmy gdzie indziej? Gdzie nikt nam nie będzie przeszkadzał? Sączysmark: No i zabierz mnie tam, proszę. Ooo, jest pięknie. Skąd ty wziąłeś taką norę? Mieczyk: Sama mnie znalazła, wiesz? Sączysmark: Hehe, ale historia. Jak sobie nazwiemy ten nasz skrawek raju? Mieczyk i Sączysmark: Najlepszy klub Wikingów na północnym-wschodzie! Hyy… Mieczyk: Normalnie nie wierzę! O rany! Dziwnie się czuję! Bum! Mieczyk i Sączysmark: Hahahahaha… Viggo: Oszukiwać się można na dwa sposoby. Wierząc w coś, co nie jest prawdą albo też nie wierząc w to co nią jest. Szpony i topory. Już od dziecka dziadek szkolił mnie w tej grze. Zawsze chciałem być szlachetnym wodzem Wikingów. Nie mogłem pojąć dlaczego ciągle przegrywam raz za razem. Hahaha. Przez lata sądziłem, że dziadek jest po prostu lepszy. Wierzyłem w coś co nie było prawdą. Widzicie, w Szponach i toporach tak jak w życiu. Granica między dobrem a złem nie jest wyraźna. Białe i czarne chętnie wpada w odcienie szarości. Co jednemu może wydawać się złe, inny uzna za czyste dobro. A szlachetny wódz, który nie może tego pojąć, okazuje się w istocie… głupcem. Witajcie. Bracie. Zapewne padasz z nóg. Handel smokami potrafi wykończyć. Zwłaszcza gdy zyski kruszeją, bo towar znika bez śladu. Łowca: Panie, tylko pożyczyłem. Chciałem wymienić na jedzenie. Miałem oddać na następny dzień. Ooo… Dzięki ci, panie. Dziękuję. Viggo: Nie jesteśmy zwierzętami. Odpocznijcie, jutro sobie porozmawiamy. Dziewczyna zostaje. Chodź, przejdziemy się. Liczę, że brat dobrze cię traktował. Heathera: Darowałeś człowiekowi życie. Nie… nie spodziewałam się. Viggo: Przebaczenie, w dzisiejszych czasach mało popularna praktyka. Łowca: Aaaa…! Viggo: Natomiast zaufanie to sprawa kluczowa. Co znaczy, że zdajcy muszą ponieść karę. Człowiek nie wie do czego jest zdolny, póki na skraju przepaści nie spojrzy w dół. Zgodzisz się ze mną? Heathera: Eee… Tak. Tak sądzę. Metaforycznie. Aaa! Viggo: Nigdy nie byłem wielkim miłośnikiem metafor. Dobrze, przejdźmy do sedna. Potrzebna mi twoja pomoc. Heathera: Naprawdę? Viggo: Tak. Pomożesz mi zdemaskować zdrajcę w naszych szeregach. Heathera: Ach. Oczywiście. A powiedz, masz już może jakieś podejrzenia? Viggo: Prawdę mówiąc tak. Ryker nigdy nie był specjalnie dumny z roli, którą przyszło mu grać naszym bractwie. Nie odpowiadało mu miejsce w hierarchii, przyrost ambicji potrafi zaćmić szerszy obraz. Heathera: Czekaj. Podejrzewasz brata? Viggo: Nie mam całkowitej pewności. Twój brat natomiast twierdzi, że zna Jeźdźców od podszewki, a oni wciąż wyprzedzają nas o krok. Rodzina to oczywiście najwyższa świętość. Heathera: Ale jeśli Dagur stanie ci na drodze, znaczy nam na drodze, do sukcesu, trzeba będzie podjąć pewne kroki. Viggo: Lepiej bym tego nie ujął. I podejmę analogiczne kroki jeśli zdrajcą okaże się mój brat. Bardzo mnie cieszy, że mamy w tej sprawie podobne zdanie. Zamierzałem spytać, czy mogę ci ufać, ale widzę, że byłoby to pytanie nie na miejscu. Wybadasz, proszę, sprawę? Doskonale. A swoją drogą prosiłbym cię o pomoc w pewnym delikatnym przedsięwzięciu. Rzecz zostanie między nami. Dobrze? Powiedz, miałaś już do czynienia z Marazmorem? Heathera: Tak się składa, że owszem. Co więcej, mogę ci zdradzić, gdzie go znaleźć. Sączysmark: A kto tam? Szpadka: Oj, wpuść no! Astrid doprowadza mnie do szału. Sączysmark: Hm… Przykro mi, Dziubku, to prywatny klub. Żeby wejść musiałabyś… Zaczekaj proszę. Wpadła twoja siostra ze Smoczym Okiem. Wpuszczamy? Mieczyk: Hm… Trochę tam się nudzę. Hej, a będziemy się bawić w smocze cienie? Raar! A, przestań! Nie! Arrr! Szpadka: Ten wasz klub to jakaś dziura. Sączysmark: Tymczasowo. Aaa! Ale mają tu fajne kości. Mieczyk: A powiedz, jak cudeńko trafiło w twe rączki? Szpadka: Ni jak. Powiedziałem Czkawce, że chciałabym Smocze Oko, a że nasz wódz ufa mi od zawsze i bezgranicznie, dał mi je i rzekł: „Proszę bardzo, Szpadko. Bierz”. Ojeju, dobra. Zwędziłam mu jak wyrzucał dzika z chaty. Śledzik: Och! Skąd wy, przepraszam, macie Smocze Oko? Sączysmark: Czkawka nam pożyczył. Mieczyk: Właśnie. Pożyczył nam. Szpadka: Zwędziłam mu. Śledzik: Wiedziałem! Czkawka nigdy nic nikomu nie pożycza. Szpadka: Dlatego je właśnie zwędziłam. Sączysmark: Wchodzisz czy nie wchodzisz? Śledzik: Wchodzę. Przyda wam się ktoś, kto darzy rzeczy cenne należytym szacunkiem. Astrid: Na pewno nikt cię nie śledził? Heathera: Spokojnie. To tak. Viggo podejrzewa, Rykera i Dagura. Chce, żebym mu pomogła złapać Marazmora. Mamy popłynąć we trójkę. Czkawka: Marazmora? Ale… po co mu Marazmor? Heathera: Czkawka, ty chyba nie rozumiesz. Astrid: Zdarza mu się od czasu do czasu. Czkawka: Co? Ale jak to? Heathera: Słuchaj. Tylko ja, Viggo i Szpicruta. Idealny moment na zasadzkę. Czkawka: Niby tak, ale… Czekaj, on naprawdę liczy, że we trójkę złapiecie Marazmora. Heathera: Hej, proszę cię, nie widziałaś go. To najprawdziwszy Łowca Smoków. Czkawka: No dobra, ale chyba nie dasz mu Marazmora. Heathera: No jasne, że nie. Bo urządzicie zasadzkę. Zaczaicie się, schwytacie Viggo, a smok pójdzie w swoją stronę. Czkawka: Hmm, dobra. Ale gdzie my go znajdziemy? Heathera: Smok żywi się świecącymi glonami, prawda? Czkawka: Prawda. Heathera: W zeszłym roku trochę go śledziłam. Jak się okazuje, ma swoje przyzwyczajenia. Wiem gdzie powinienem być. I Viggo teraz też już wie. Czkawka: Czyli wzbudziłaś jego zaufanie. Hm… HEathera: No dobra, muszę wracać. Tu jest cały smoczy szlak. Polecicie tu. Tutaj będziemy. Czkawka: I my też. Śledzik: Uch, Heathera nieźle sobie radzi z rysowaniem map. Dziewczyna o tylu talentach. No proszę. Mieczyk: ee… Możemy przez chwilę pogadać o czymś co mnie interesuje? Czkawka: Nie. Mieczyk: To powiedzcie mi, czemu Viggo tak bardzo chce Marazmora. Szpadka: Może kręcą go świecące glony? Chce się nasmarować i poświecić w ciemności. Mieczyk: Hehehehe… Czkawka: Kochani moi, może jest to jakiś trop. Ja bym obstawiał, że bardziej go interesuje ta paraliżująca mgła. Astrid: Może sami go spytamy o ile dotrzemy tam przed nim, a nie po nim. Czkawka: Jest. Trzymamy się razem. Viggo nie może się nawet zbliżyć do smoka. Jasne? Śledzik: Skąd się dowiemy, że przypłynął? Czkawka: I masz odpowiedź. Dobra. Mieczyk, Szpadka, zbierzcie proszę, na tyle dużo glonów… Szpadka: Żeby wywabić Marazmora. Wiemy. Mieczyk: Ile można powtarzać? Wywabić smoka, nie zjadać glonów. Szpadka: Bez sensu. Czemu mielibyśmy jeść glony? Mieczyk i Szpadka: Czemu mielibyśmy nie jeść glonów? Heathera: Na razie nic nie widzę, ale chyba jesteśmy blisko. Viggo: O tak, kochana. Nawet bardzo blisko. Czujesz ten dreszcz? Astrid: Ee… Czkawka? Chodź, musisz coś zobaczyć. Śledzik: Czkawka, chodź. To też musisz zobaczyć. Sączysmark: Aaale nie rozumiem. Viggo i Heathera mieli być sami. Czkawka: No właśnie. Co znaczy, że daliśmy się wrobić jak dzieci. Atakują! Uciekać! Heathera: Czyli to była pułapka. Viggo: W grze zwie się oszustem. Niektórzy wolą słowo „zdrajca”. Masz go w prezencie, na wieczną pamiątkę. Jednak liczyłem, że będzie lepszy z ciebie przeciwnik. Zwłaszcza, że tak dobrze nam się rozmawiało. Heathera: Skąd wiedziałeś?! Viggo: Wiedziałem, odkąd cię zobaczyłem. Nie jesteś typem Łowcy Smoków. Dagur: Uwaga, na mój rozkaz ognia! Z oczu ich nie spuszczać! Zrozumiano?! Ryker: Trzymać kurs, otoczymy ich. I sami sprowadzą nas do smoka. Mieczyk: Uważaj. Nie podchodź mu pod paszcze. Jak się przestraszy, to strzela taką mgłą, co cię natychmiast paraliżuje. Szpadka: A ty to wiesz niby skąd? Mieczyk: Czytałem. Szpadka: Aaa! Mam na sobie mgłę? Świecę się? Nie chcę, żeby mnie pomylił z glonem i zjadł. Mieczyk: Ee, u ciebie gra. A u mnie? Szpadka: Też. Szybko, szybko, szybko, szybko! Czkawka: Inaczej bym to rozegrał, ale może można i tak. Heathera: SZPICRUTA! Już idę, czekaj! Bardzo ładnie. Chodź, pomożemy naszym. Astrid: Czkawka! To nie ma sensu! Za dużo ich jest! Śledzik: A Marazmor specjalnie nie ułatwia. Czkawka: Damy radę, tylko uważajcie na mgłę, dobra? Mieczyk: Słuchaj. Nie możesz mu jakoś wytłumaczyć, że chcemy dobrze? Szpadka: Właśnie, mógłby nam w sumie trochę pomóc. Czkawka: Jesteście dzisiaj genialni. Mieczyk: Czy genialni to nie wiem. Ale mamy w sobie ten wewnętrzny blask. Czujesz? Pomysłów blask. Czkawka: A tak się ładnie zapowiadali. Wszyscy za mną! Dagur: Uparty jak osioł! To mu trzeba oddać. Ryker: Ta, jak osioł. Ale tym razem ten upór na nic mu się nie zda. OGNIA! Hehe. Hahaha. Na pomoc. Dostaliśmy. Hahaha… Poddajemy się. Dagur: Huhu. Poddajemy. Haha. To było dobre. Dawaj! Nie żałuj sobie! Hej, ładne to. Świeci się. Czkawka: Ryker, Dagur. Poznajcie mojego przyjaciela, Marazmora. Dagur: Hej! Co jest grane? Do roboty! Strzelać, lenie! Ryker: Nie mogą. Nie wiesz, że mgła Mroziczorta[1] paraliżuje ofiary? Dagur: A tak. Oczywiście. Heathera: Straszliwie was przepraszam. Viggo mnie oszukał. Czkawka: Ja wiem, wiem. Spokojnie. Wszystkich oszukał. Nie wiesz gdzie on jest? Heathera: Nie wiem, chyba na swoim statku. Dagur: To, to z paszczy! Zatkajcie mu paszcze! Tak jest. Heathera: Wybacz mi, nie wytrzymam. Czkawka: Czekaj, nie! Astrid, leć ratować Heatherę! Najwyższy czas poznać tego całego Viggo. Sączysmark: Aa! Hakokieł! Śledzik: O Thorze! O Thorze! O Thorze! Astrid: Pozabijają nas. Odwrót! Czkawka: Gdzie on jest? Astrid: Heathera została. Przepraszam, nie daliśmy rady. Czkawka: A co ze smokiem? Astrid: Zabrali. Czkawka: A Viggo zniknął. Słuchaj, ten facet naprawdę nie żartuje. Astrid: Odkrycie. Czkawka: Ja się boję, że sami nie damy rady. Musimy go przechytrzyć, Astrid. Wymyślić naprawdę świetny plan. Bo jak nie to Heathera i Szpicruta… Astrid: Proszę, nie kończ. Słyszysz mnie? Po prostu nie kończ. Kategoria:Scenariusze